The Transforming: The Inter Dimensional Worlds
by The Hiding Star
Summary: When several kids who play minecraft get sucked into the world, they must try their best to get out, or to save the game from extinction. Rated T for: Has some gory moments.


Cold beads of sweat ran down Jaime's face. He'd been playing for hours. He was so close, about half a heart close to beating the final boss, The Ender Dragon.

The giant black beast roared as if admitting defeat, but not quite yet. it knocked jaime's character clear of of the island and immediately started to regenerate health again.

Shoot, Jaime thought, When will this idiot realize that he'll respawn when I kill him! But soon was he to realize that that wasn't true, not at all.

The dragon reared up on him, there was no chance, none at all. He had one heart left, the dragon had over 10, he was done for.

Suddenly, his computer flickered off. He was so close! So flippin' close, but there was still hope. he brushed his finger against the power button, but it indicated that it was still on. After awhile of consideration, he punched it, well aware of the possible consequences.

Nothing happened, nothing except sparks flinging everywhere. he ducked under the table until the storm was over.

Hmm, he thought, Maybe, just maybe.

he then got up and pulled on the door knob, it wouldn't budge. What? he thought.

A mound of dirt, one from minecraft, then popped up on the computer screen. It was more vivid and real than any mound of dirt from minecraft.

He walked up to his cumputer, pulled up his chair and sat down. He moved his curser around and the main menu of minecraft sported itself on the screen, again, more vivid and real to be minecraft.

he moved the curser to the button "play", but it appeared there was no worlds to select, there went his chance to beat the Ender Dragon, but he wasn't frustrated, he was astonished, awed. He created a new world, however, it appeared it was locked on survival, he didn't care.

he pressed the button "create" and a sudden zap of electricity tumbled out of the hard drive, he had no time to react. the electricity surged through him, he could feel himself changing, his thoughts, memories and physical details, all erased.

his last solid thought was, WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!

* * *

Notch stared at the body in the tube, he was young, but he was the only test subject available at the time. he had about 2 months, 3 weeks, 4 days, 8 hours, 44 minutes and 59 seconds of time in the tube, not counting the practice. A little too long, but the boy had gone through a lot of shock. But he was lucky, since Notch lived in the Minecraft dimension, which was more advanced than the regular 3D dimension, he had lots of potions and medicines for the boy.

The potion manager appeared, he was a young villager named Tamorok.

"Do you have the Potion of Quesiness, my young one?" Asked Notch, in his usual wise tone.

"The Potion of Queasiness? You asked for the Potion of Health!" Replied Tamorok, "Also, the Potion of Queasiness will certainly kill him!"

Jaime had heard him, he'd heard the whole conversation. He was exhausted. he had 6 hours of straight training each day for what he was about to enter. He didn't even want to get entered into it, because if the training was hard, he could just imagine what it was like 24/7.

Notch realized that the beeping of the life machine had sped up, the kid was awake.

"Hello, young one. Welcome to the world of minecraft. you will be entered in about, um, oh yeah, 1 minute."

1 minute! Thought Jaime, Thats too short!

"Oh, I forgot to ask you. What's you're name and how old are you?"

"My name is Jaime Sawyer and I am 12 years old," it had come to him naturally, like it was always his name and age.

Notch looked at his watch, 3 minutes had already passed. "Alright kid, it's time, Tamorok?"

"Yes?"

"Enter him in."

"Yes sir," with that, Tamorok pressed the button and Jaime got sucked into the void.

* * *

Jaime felt claustrophobic, sick, he felt like he was an ant sucked into a vacuum. Then it hit him, he was.

It took him a moment to notice that the world around him was made of flat green and brown blocks, dirt and grass, only a couple of uprisings, they looked like stairs. He took a moment to take everything in, to breath.

In, out, in, out. Nothing worked, he felt as if he was released in the wild to fend for himself, but when he noticed three young wolves, he realized it was all true. but the wolves looked like they were made up of tiny cubes, pixels. He was in Minecraft, now it all made sense! But how did he know that minecraft was made of pixels? it was just an inferance.

He wanted to explore, but it looked like the sun was setting, or was it rising? after awhile of decision making, he decided to explore. he walked upon some tall grass, he brushed his hands against the bristles, feeling the roughness on his fingers.

Off in the horizon, he noticed trees, lots of trees, a forest of trees! he ran towards the forest, his first idea was to cut them all down, but when a devilish looking creature jumped out, his course of mind changed!

the creature jumped with incredible speed, but as it landed, the speed totally changed. It was walking as slow as a zombie, heck, it was a zombie!

But zombies aren't real, thought Jaime.

In minecraft they are, said a voice in his head.

he thought fast, he grabbed the bark off a tree and stabbed the creature with it. The creature screeched, but kept going.

"Zombies can't die, dipstick," he thought aloud, then he realized that if he couldn't kill it, he'd have to hide from it. it was starting to get dark.

He immediately got to work, he dug an 8x4 ditch in the ground that was 5 blocks deep, with the dirt remaining on the ground, he built a roof. When he finished, it was dark, very dark. he wondered if any more zombies would appear, he wondered what other monsters would be out there. Suddenly, he heard a sizzling sound behind him, he turned around and for a split second he could make out the creature that stood before him, it's head was the size of a block, it's stubby rectangular body was 3/4 of a block and it had 4 legs that reached out from each side touched the floor. it was scary, it was creepy, it blew up.

* * *

Jaime found himself on the ground, he looked around to see where he was. He was back in the feild. He got up and scanned the horizon for the forest, but he found 2, 2 forests. He turned to the one on his left. As he walked through the grass, he didn't come across the perplexing field of tall grass as he did before.

As he got to the forest, he only came across one row of trees, but on the other side was an amazing sight. A small village of about 12 houses.

some humans with unusually big noses walked up to him curiously. A young one tried to jump on him but he bat it off. After that, the rest of the villagers backed off, well aware now of the dangers that rest inside of him.

he turned to one house, it had a doorway, but there was something in the way. probably a door, he thought. He pushed the door open and entered the wooden house. It was comfy, at least, but there were some major problems! First off, there were no beds! it was already starting to get dark and he rather sleep the night away than get dismembered by the already plentiful monsters.

He walked out the door and explored the village a bit, he found a chest in one of the storage rooms. He opened it and found quite a sight! Lots of bread, to eat. Lots of seeds, to farm, even though there was already a farm in the village. Two Iron swords and 64 wooden planks, he decided to call it a whole stack when he couldn't fit more in it.

He realized he could get a bed now! He set out to find sheep, but there already was a herd of them in the village. He killed as much as he could and sheared the wool off the dead bodies. He went back to the house and created a crafting table. with that, he created a bed with three wool and three wooden planks. He finally had a bed, he could feel excitement swelling up inside him!

He placed the bed down, when he noticed the first of the monsters showing up under the pale moonlight, a zombie, a walking skeleton, two gigantic spiders and one of those creeping creepers, he closed the door and crawled in bed.

despite the constant growling of a zombie, the hissing of a spider and clanking of a skeleton, it appeared that this world would be good after all. And he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
